The Archive of Challenges
by otterowlgoddess
Summary: A series of challenges for my various Warrior cat forums!
1. Anger and Regret

**A/N: The first Arrowclan challenge is complete! If you don't know what that is, it's a cool forum. The link odds in my bio :)**

 **Warning, because of blood and gore this is a high T. Also, there are mentions of an LGBTQ+ cat.**

Emotions swirled around her, threatening to drown out all civil manners and thoughts. Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. And blood thirst. She kneaded her claws in the ground and turned, running away.

Terror for what would happen. Satisfaction knowing that they would get what was coming to them.

Jaggedfur and Daisyleap. Death to them. Murder them. In seconds Bluetail had become an animal. All in the name of love.

It had never really hit her how much it hurt that her beloved had chosen someone else over her. That they though that, that... that vile other cat was worth more to them than their best friend. But seeing them in a clearing with their kit had stroke something in her heart.

Bluetail stopped a puddle and stared at her reflection. She would kill them now, when the entire family was alone.

She did an about-face and headed back to the clearing.

Daisyleap looked up to her 'friend'. "Oh, hello Blu-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Bluetail leaped forward and bit down on her shoulder in fury.

Daisyleap cried out in pain as Bluetail roughly bit off a chunk of flesh from fer shoulder, and spat it out. The white long-furred cat stared in horror at her own flesh. She staggered to the ground.

Jaggedfur roared and leapt towards Bluetail, but was killed in moments as Bluetail slashed his throat, before turning back to Daisyleap. She swaggered forward. "It's all your fault. If only you hadn't become mates with Jaggedfur."

Face scrunched in anger, she flew towards Daisyleap, gouging her eyes and relishing the cry of pain. Bluetail bit down hard on the other she-cat's throat, finally killing her.

"What a shame, what a shame," Bluetail said with a smirk.

She turned to the black kit, who was frozen in terror. Bluetail trotted forward, the gray she-cat coming closer to the cowering kit. "You should have been my kit," She snarled, causing the kit to flinch. "It's such a shame." She slammed her front paws hard little kit's back, cracking it's spine and killing it instantly, ignoring the mewl it made. It. The kit and it's parents were no longer cats to her, they were things.

Now satisfied, Bluetail padded to a stream and washed off the blood and scent from her. The gray she-cat froze when she heard a saddened and angry yowl of someone finding the corpses.

A cold feeling came over her as she realized truly what she'd done. She'd killed her best friend and her mate. A kit. She bolted out of the reddened stream, not caring about the way the water weighed down her pelt and spilled over the forest floor. Bluetail sprinted away, shocked with herself. She hated herself. Didn't know if she could live with herself. Didn't believe she could.

Her paws carried her to the gorge, her ears picking up the roaring sound of the river that churned below. She sprinted out of the river and straight to the side of the river, not slowing down as she approached. She reached the last few inches of land and crouched. She leaped into the air, ground disappearing under her paws- then plunged into the river below.

All that could come from this was death.


	2. SpottedleafTigerclaw

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that the chapter names are what the challenges are called, so that's why it seems so out of place.**

 **Also, because of this challenge, I'm now an apprentice! I'm trying to be the first warrior!**

* * *

Thistleclaw stared at himself. Or rather, Bluefur.

"What have you done to us?" He hissed, shocked at the sudden change of events. He glared at her, angry and shocked.

Bluefur hissed at him, "I was about to ask you the same thing _Thistleclaw_." She was obviously almost as annoyed as he was.

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think I would want to be in _your_ body?"

Bluefur turned her head to look away. "I don't know." She looked back at him, and they stared at each other for several long moments.

Thistleclaw bristled his now-blue-gray fur, before growling, "Let's just get through the day without any questions? Ok?"

Bluefur nodded, her eyes thoughtful. "Sure," She said.

Thistleclaw walked past her. "I'm going to camp," he said, noting in annoyance that Bluefur was following him. He didn't seem to be able to shake her off.

She caught up to him, going to his side. "Maybe we could go hunting instead? Spend the day in the territory? Avoid others?" She was actually being kind of reasonable for once.

Thistleclaw stopped. "Fine." He couldn't believe he was openly agreeing with her. The fact he was in her body must be making him more, he swallowed, like her. The thought was dreadful.

"This is the only time I'm agreeing with you," He growled, "Don't expect me to become soft because I was you for a day." _I hope only a day,_ he thought in terror, though he didn't dare show it.

From there they split up.

He hated this. Being his rival. The worse part was that he kept seeming to run into others, and they'd flash him a smile and a "Hey Bluefur," expecting Thistleclaw to respond all sickly sweet and nice. But he'd have to do it anyways, because if he didn't it would blow his cover. And he hated that more than being supernaturally kind.

Thistleclaw tried to distract himself by hunting, and hoped that maybe it would distract him. But instead it only made him more aware that he was in Bluefur's body as he found differences in their physique that threw him off balance, such as the fact he was stronger and larger, and she was slimmer and more agile.

He cursed loudly as he toppled down from a tree, thus scaring away a bird. The agility had given him an advantage, but unused to her level of strength he had miscalculated how much effort he would have to put into jumping up and pulling himself up on the branch.

Thistleclaw flipped himself as he fell, landing on all fours, mostly just shaken and surprised at how easily he had righted Bluefur's body, then again blamed it on the differences with their strengths and weaknesses. Thistleclaw could only hope that the cat in his body was having just as much trouble as him.

After gathering the prey he had caught, he returned to camp not bothering to do anything but add the fresh-kill to the pile before retiring to the warriors den. He didn't even bother to eat, he wanted to avoid as many cats as possible. He noted that Bluefur was there again, and it still was weird to see himself.

Thistleclaw curled up in her nest, not wanting to make others gossip if he was curled up in his own. He fell asleep after a long while, it hard to breath in her scent so much.

The next morning they'd wake up in their own bodies, not sure if it even had happened and avoiding talking to each other about it. They would never truly know why it happened, or if it were just a dream.


	3. If Only She Hadn't Died

**A/N: Hello again! Here's challenge number #3!**

Next thing Storm knows, she's falling down. Chunks, pebbles, and dust from the light grey stone twolegs used to build things rain down around her.

"Storm!" Comes the shouts, one of which she can never not recognize. _Grey Wing!_ She lifts a head feebly. "My... Kits..." Storm whispers.

She's panicking. She can't move. Where are her kits? Are they safe? They have to be safe! She sees two figures come closer. Two! Did Grey Wing bring Clear Sky? How could he? Didn't he know that she didn't want him in her life?

"I'll get the kits, you can take care of her," comes a female voice. Storm would sigh in relief that it wasn't Clear Sky if it weren't for how _painful_ just breathing was. Black spots appear, lining the edge of her vision which had already been clouded with red, and it makes it hard for Storm to see.

The silhouette of Gray Wing was visible anyways, and he crouched down near her.

"No, fool," she croaks, "My kits."

Grey Wing nods. "Turtle Tail is already on it. I have to keep you alive."

Storm shakes her head, adamant. "No, my kits. Save them first."

Grey Wing seems even more stubborn. "No. What use is saving kits if they have no mother?"

That shuts her up. It's more the fact she's tired and it hurts like hell to speak, but what he says still makes a bit of help.

Storm coughs, and blood comes up. Grey Wing stands up. "I have to go for a minute," He says, his voice rising. "Please take care of her, don't let her die!" And like that, he runs off.

Storm is alone. She knows that Turtle Tail is nearby, but she can't see her. "My kits!" She croaks. "Where are they?"

Turtle Tail lets out a breath. "Storm... I'm so sorry."

She panics, bolting up and screeching as her trapped legs gets wrenched and her muscles scream. "No!" Storm screams, tears running down her face. "They can't... Be... Dead!" Her words are chopped up by sobs, and Storm collapses. She might as well die now.

"Wait!" Turtle Tail says, causing Storm to gasp. "There's one who's alive."

Storm tilts her head up, fighting the pain. "Please! Be telling the truth!" A tear runs down her cheek. "Bring... Them to me... All... Of them..."

One by one, the kits are brought over, and Storm fights her pain, just so she can see them. The still ones are brought first. Storm asks Turtle Tail to press them to her cheeks.

Storm leans her head on each of them, coddling them one last time. She quietly whispers their names and love into their ears, saying good-bye and giving them luck.

Turtle Tail brought the last one forward, the one who still lives. He's squirming, and crying. Storm feels heartbroken she can't help. "Thunder..." She whispers, before she stops fighting, passing out.

-

Several moons has passed. Storm is now fully healed and her kits are older. She had been taken into the moor group for now, and she's sitting on a tall rock out on the Wing approaches.

"Have you made your decision?" He inquires.

Storm nodded. "Yes. I'm going to leave."

The gray cat behind her bows his head. "Alright then. I will respect your wishes." He turns to leave.

"Wait," Storm says, turning to face him. "I'm going to be living nearby. I'll visit every now and then. But Thunder is staying. I'm letting him do what he wants, and he made up his mind long ago."

Grey Wing is ecstatic. "That's great!"

Storm walks forward and nuzzles him. "We'll see each other a lot. But..." She looks down at her paws. "I'm not ready for a mate yet. Especially not you. Do you understand?" She looks back up.

Gray Wing nods. "Yes, I do."


	4. I Destroyed The Pack

**A/N: Yay! Challenge four! Maybe I'll be first to complete the last one!**

* * *

The yowl filled the forest. A yowl of pain. In moments, Stone was by his mate's side.

He glared at the fox who had attacked her, and growled. Then chaos.

The fox leapt forward, tackling the rouge to the ground. The rouge squirmed, and dragged himself away. He was already bleeding, but the fox was only a bit better.

The cat darted past the fox, and jumped on his back, dragging his claws down the legnth of the fox.

The orange creature yowled, and bucked, throwing the cat into the air.

Shard fell with a _crack_ on the forest floor, and let out a screec as the fox leaned down, jaws wide open...

Star limped back to her den, and settled down in her nest, b The den was dark and generally cozy, and Star liked it. She didn't have a mate right now nor did she currently have kits, so she was all by herself.

Which wasn't necessarily a problem. It just was sometimes hard to protect herself.

But she had done amazing today. She had killed the cat that had attacked her, and she had taken down the she-cat. Star was proud of herself.

But the scent of other cats were on those two, and now she slightly feared that the cats might try to avenge their fallen friend. And Star didn't like cats.

When she was an older kit, Star got a large scar running down her side from a cat. They now terrified her, and she never got over the fear. But she felt much braver now she had taken down one.

She heard a stirring outside her den. She got up to her feet and went investigate outside.

Star froze at the entrance. She smelled cat. Panic filled her. They were here for revenge. She left the den and sprinted away, as far as she could, ignoring the fact that it was only one cat. But now they knew where she had lived.

She came to the top of a ridge, and looked out over the forest that was beneath her. Star'd find another den. She knew it. And maybe now she'd be safe from the cats.


	5. 20 Love Stories

**_A/N: I went with a sleek poem and format today. I wanted to align right but oh well._**

 _Oakheart's Poem  
_

 _Bluefur_

 _Beautiful one_

 _Blue pelt, kind face, soft heart_

 _My lover, claimer of my heart_

 _Wonder_


	6. House Of Cards

**A/N: Here's my first challenge for The World Of Warriors! And in a different writing style!**

* * *

Perhaps it was never meant to be like this.

Or maybe this was fate's cruel game.

Whatever the reason, Dapplestream's world was upside down.

Everything had been perfect. Perfect.

* * *

She was born a lucky one. Named after her grandmother on her mother's side, and born to the leader of the clan and his mate.

Her father always went out of his way to make sure her and her sister were being treated well. Your child is bullying mine? Fix that. You think they haven't worked hard enough for this clan? Shut up.

He made sure they had the best mentors, they got what they wanted, the patrols were reasonable for them, they got to go to gathering and so on. She was used to being treated well, told she was doing great with hunting, and never being told no. She was, well, spoiled. There was no nice way to put it.

And when she was told that by her fellow apprentices, it hurt. She and her sister found comfort in each other, knowing that they both had the same experiences.

The day she became a warrior was wonderful. Of course, she got an amazing name. Dapplestream. What a beautiful name. Not like the other apprentices and new warriors, no name like Littlefur or Greyfoot or something rather ugly like that. She got a name that felt slender, beautiful, unlike any other.

Then leaf-bare came.

Nothing, not the way she slept, not how deep she slept, could drown out her mother's coughing. Worried for her, she and her sister talked to her mom and finally convinced her to go to the medicine cat's den. That night was unusually cold without their mother sleeping next to them.

The next morning came the dreadful news. Their mother had greencough.

By night she was dead.

They cried. Their father slept next to their mother's body that night. And the next morning, the camp was quiet as her body was carried away.

After that, her father and sister seemed.. Different. Her father was more resigned, less likely to speak to anyone. And he was getting weaker, nothing could hide that from his children. As for her sister…

Her sister had never really been… Absolutely loyal to the clan. She loved it, but always seemed to want something more. And after her mother died… One of the only tethers keeping her rooted snapped.

Her sister was almost never around anymore. She was always wandering, sometimes not even staying in the territory, going out into the unexplored land.

So it was no surprise when her sister came back one day and announced that she was pregnant with the children of a rogue and was leaving.

Watching her sister and best friend walk away from the clan with hardly a goodbye said was one of the hardest moments of her life. Her father tried to order her to come back, but nothing happened. Another family member lost forever to the cold, dark world.

And now, there was no one there to support her. Her sister was no longer there, and there was no one to assure her that what the others said wasn't true. Her mother wasn't there either to shield them from the others. And her father… Her father was no help anymore. He had completely distanced himself, and there was no one to stop what they said.

When she walked through camp, there came the whispers of, 'Look at her, so pathetic, thought she was perfect until she was alone', and, 'not even her sister could stand her'. Her standard way of walking now was tail lowered and ears drooping.

A mate could've helped perhaps, but no one dared get that close. She was alone.

And of course, her father, growing weaker by the day, was going to die someday.

It was supposed to have been by a fox. A fox that had overpowered them, gave him injuries to deep to help.

But she suspected no one had cared enough to help.

He was old, disliked and cold. Their new young leader was much better.

Except for the fact he hated her. 'Dapplestream, why did you let the rogue get away?' 'Dapplestream, what do you mean you fell into a thornbush and had to come back empty-handed?'

Something she did was always wrong. She was always making mistakes, somehow unforgivable.

Her life was a living hell.

And 11 months and 26 days after it all began, she passed away.


End file.
